La Divina Heroína del Trío de Oro
by saralpp
Summary: Hermione solo quiere que la dejen en paz, esta harta de tener que ser la única mujer del Trío de Oro porque eso conlleva que sea la única a la que quieran emparejar con medio sector masculino del Mundo Mágico. El colmo ha sido el último artículo.


**La Divina Heroína del Trío de Oro**

La lechuza que Ginny le mandó en la mañana no la había preparado para el golpe; cuando la vio casi le da un infarto:

"La Divina Heroína del Trió de Oro" decía el título de la revista adornado con corazoncitos y la sangre le hirvió al imaginarse a que se referían.

_-ni Ron, ni Harry y mucho menos yo hemos alguna vez usado drogas_-pensó furiosa, intentando engañarse a sí misma y auto convencerse de que no hablaban exclusivamente de ella. La bruja que acababa de recibir su galeón intentó darle el cambio, a la vez que acercaba un pedazo de pergamino con el claro propósito de pedir un autógrafo pero ella leyó sus intenciones y musitó un "gracias" que le salió casi amenazante, antes de reanudar su camino a prisa, arrugando la revistucha en su mano izquierda.

-¿No vas a abrirla?-dijo Ginny, impaciente y mirando la portada con curiosidad mientras caminaba a su lado-veamos si tienes que hechizar a alguien… ¡Yo te ayudo!

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dedico una sonrisa a la pelirroja. Una parte de ella estaba segura de que no sería tan malo y la otra deseaba que la palabra "heroína" se refiriera a la droga muggle y no a ella.

-_Debo de estar loca para imaginarme semejante tontería-_pensó para si misma-_en el Mundo Mágico la palabra solo tiene una aplicación así que seguramente…_

-Ginny tiene razón-espeto Luna, interrumpiéndola de pronto para mirarla con ojos soñadores- deberías abrirla… la revista-aclaró-deberías abrir la revista-repitió y miro a Ginny susurrando como si solo ella pudiera oírla- Quizás un Wrackspurt estaba por aquí y hizo que se le olvidara que iba a hacerlo.

Hermione no contesto pero miro a Ginny reprochándole el no poder estar solas. La pelirroja riendo solo se alzó de hombros y dijo moviendo los labios: "Ella llegó primero". Luna las miro a ambas sin entender y Hermione se sintió culpable por desquitarse con la rubia; después de todo, Luna no era su amiga tan cercana como Ginny pero definitivamente le tenía aprecio y la consideraba como una amiga dado todo lo que habían vivido juntas o relativamente cerca.

-De acuerdo… aquí voy-dijo entonces, sonriéndoles a ambas chicas y abriendo la revista para buscar el artículo principal sin dejar de caminar.

Se sintió levemente avergonzada cuando lo encontró, porque estaba más que claro que la palabra "heroína" había sido usada para referirse a ella como tanto había temido.

-Merlín- musito sintiendo que se sonrojaba y se detuvo un momento para ver de que trataba el artículo mientras Ginny intentaba leer al mismo tiempo y Luna miraba a su alrededor buscando quien sabe que cosa.

La misma foto de la portada adornaba el inicio pero después de eso aparecían un par de fotos de ella sola sonriendo nerviosamente al espectador. Se concentro en chasquear la lengua tres veces porque el adjetivo de "divina" le quedaba tanto como a Voldemort le hubiera quedado el de "adorable" y dio vuelta a las páginas al mismo tiempo que leía de manera apresurada. Ginny a su lado, desistió de su intento y de dedico a preguntarle a su otra amiga que demonios estaba haciendo agachada en el suelo.

Hermione terminó de leer sintiéndose más roja que nunca y reanudando su camino con paso aún más apresurado. Ginny y Luna la siguieron rápidamente, la pelirroja prácticamente obligando a la rubia a que dejara de ver el suelo. Hermione no les presto atención y se concentro en intentar calmarse sin mucho éxito. A veces creía que toda esa atención desmesurada a su apariencia y sus parejas era un castigo por haberse dejado disminuir los dientes; porque de seguro sus dientes infantiles de conejo jamás hubieran dado pauta a que se le pusiera ningún apodo relacionado con la belleza y mucho menos a que se hiciera tanto escándalo por su vida amorosa. Y no es que no estuviera al menos un poco acostumbrada a la fama después de todo lo que había hecho, pero a veces los reporteros hacían que tuviera ganas de gritarle a todo Mundo Mágico que debían de dejarla en paz con sus tonterías.

-¿Me vas a prestar la revista para leerla?-se atrevió a decir Ginny de pronto sonriéndole de manera tan encantadora que quedo más que claro que era una de sus sonrisas ensayadas.

-No-dijo ella y sintió sus mejillas arder con furia. Luna la miro con curiosidad ante este hecho y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Ginny hablo de nuevo:

-De todas maneras hay muchas revistas Hermione, tarde o temprano acabaré leyéndola.

Hermione la miro aprensiva recordando que sí, había demasiadas para ocultarlas. Intentando pensar en que tal vez se había equivocado al leer, abrió nuevamente la revista y busco el artículo principal. Pero no, no se había equivocado y esta vez, para su desdicha, noto unos pequeños detalles de los que no se había percatado al principio. Había una foto o un dibujo de varios de los magos con los que la relacionaban esta vez. Estaba Harry, estaba Viktor, George, Fred, Remus, Sirius, Snape y Malfoy y faltaban varias fotos pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor.

Volvió a cerrar la revista y caminar más de prisa ante los reproches de Ginny y la indiferencia de Luna. Arrugo la revista entre sus manos, enojada por los disparates que podía ocurrírsele a aquel condenado reportero que seguramente algo sería de Rita "Escarabajo" Skeeter. Maldijo el hecho de ser la única mujer "del Trío de Oro" porque a veces le cansaba soportar ser emparejada con mitad de los hombres del Mundo Mágico. Más aun cuando esos hombres que resultaban ser sus "amantes", "novios" o "amores" eran simplemente una soberana porquería o eran una idea tan descabellada y risible como que la hubieran emparejado con su propio padre.

-¿No te cansas?-espetó de pronto deteniéndose de golpe y encarando a Ginny como si ella tuviera la culpa. Su amiga la miro sin sorprenderse demasiado y le tomo del brazo amistosamente:

-¿Cansarme de ser la comidilla del Mundo Mágico? ¿Cuántas veces no me he quejado contigo al respecto Hermione?-dijo Ginny- Las personas me tachan de oportunista y hay legiones de brujas que me odian por ser la novia de Harry Potter. Al menos tu eres comidilla de medio mundo por tus propios meritos y no solo por ser novia de…

-¿Cómo esta Ronald?-interrumpió de pronto Luna como si recién se hubiera acordado de que estaba con ellas.

Ginny no se molesto por ser interrumpida y al contrario, empezó a reírse por la ocurrencia. Hermione miro a Luna recordando que uno de los detalles, aparte de su locura, por los que tendía a no aceptarla como amiga tan cercana era que siempre tenía que sacar a Ron en la conversación de una manera tal que parecía que el chico le gustaba.

-Esta muy bien-contesto intentando ser amable-justo hoy quedamos para comer.

-Harry y yo también vamos-agrego Ginny calmándose-¿quieres venir?

-No quiero estorbar-dijo Luna con su mirada soñadora-siempre supe que Ronald estaba enamorado de ti-dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione-me alegra que sean pareja.

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba y estaba a punto de contestar cuando Luna se dio la vuelta alegando haber escuchado quien sabe que cosa. Sintiendo un renovado afecto por ella, no le dijo nada y se quedaron ahí esperando a que regresara.

Ginny aprovecho su distracción para quitarle la revista de las manos:

-¡Ginny!-exclamo cuando se dio cuenta pero su amiga ya estaba leyendo el artículo con rapidez mientras pequeñas sonrisas cruzaban su rostro de vez en cuando. Cuando lo termino, un par de minutos después, Luna había desistido de su búsqueda y se acercaba a ellas de buen humor.

-Así que de nuevo Harry-dijo Ginny extendiéndole la revista-Espero que no planees robármelo, ya tengo suficiente con las 500 chicas que intentan hacerlo diario. Hermione no pudo evitar reír y Luna aprovecho el momento:

-¿500 chicas? Deberías ponerle un hechizo para repelerlas. Existe uno muy bueno que se activa cuando el sujeto, en este caso Harry, dice una frase y…

Ginny volvió a reírse pero intento controlarse para responder:

-No quiero matar a nadie Luna

-No es mortal-dijo su amiga con su mismo tono despreocupado- solo alejas a las personas que tengan intenciones sexuales con él… una fuerza las repele como si hubieras activado un escudo.

-¿Intenciones sexuales?-pregunto Hermione olvidando su problema y mirando a Luna con incredulidad y un poco de fastidio ante sus inventos.

-Sexuales, amorosas, de ese tipo-contesto Luna muy seria- yo lo usaría si tuviera un novio famoso, eso o el casco repelente de feromonas para que dejara de resultar atractivo- se perdió un momento en sus propios pensamientos antes de continuar-aunque supongo que eso haría que también dejara de parecerme atractivo a mi y eso sería un problema.

Ginny volvió a reírse y Hermione estuvo tentada a hacer lo mismo pero justo en ese momento paso una bruja con un ejemplar de la revista en la mano y la miro de una manera tal que dejo de querer reírse. Luna y Ginny se dieron cuenta de eso.

-No te preocupes-dijo la pelirroja-estas revistas solo dicen pura basura, todos lo saben.

-Aunque aquí esta el chico con el que saliste-intervino Luna y Hermione vio como sostenía la revista y la ojeaba justo donde no quería que lo hiciera.

-El único que tiene algo de sentido-dijo Ginny y Hermione asintió sonrojándose no muy convencida. Por supuesto que Viktor era el único que tenía algo de verdad si por "verdad" se entiende que el susodicho fue su cita un solo día y su amigo por correspondencia varios años. Lamentablemente la versión ofrecida en esa publicación distaba mucho de esa realidad; ahí la acusaban de haber estado de novia formal durante varios años de Viktor a la vez que mantenía diversas relaciones ocultas con los demás magos que detallaban.

-No creo que tu hayas hecho esto-dijo Luna alzando la vista y mirándola. Hermione se sintió tan agradecida que pensó que no le molestaría que confesara su amor por Ron en ese momento.

-Eso es tan mentira como que fue novia de Harry-dijo Ginny jovialmente y Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo. La idea de Harry le causaba tantos escalofríos como a Ginny le hubiera causado salir con alguno de sus hermanos- Aunque lo de Fred y George no puedo desmentirlo con tanta seguridad.

-¡Ginny!-exclamo Hermione y se sonrojo porque aunque los gemelos eran casi un asunto de risa no podía negar que tenía cierto atractivo ese cabello pelirrojo tan parecido a otro que la volvía loca-Nunca me paso por la cabeza ver a ese par como algo más que como un desastre.

-Pues Ron no se queda muy atrás de esa definición -comento la pelirroja riendo y Hermione se sintió levemente contagiada por su buen humor.

-Aquí hablan del profesor Lupín-dijo Luna interrumpiéndolas-y del padrino de Harry que cayó por el velo.

Hermione cruzo los brazos y volvió a emprender el camino de prisa, arrebatándole a Luna la revista de las manos. Luna la miro como si no hubiera pasado nada y Ginny dejo de reírse para seguirla enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ginny preocupada ante su cambio de actitud con Luna siguiéndolas con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

-Pasa que los último cuatro son demasiado-contesto de mal humor y abrió la revista para estrujarla con más fuerza que antes. Y es que -¿_Cómo se atrevían a publicar esas barbaridades?_-pensó furiosa. La mención de Lupín era prácticamente una falta de respeto. Su mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había sido solo eso, un profesor, un mentor si acaso un amigo. Una persona de la que guardaba buenos recuerdos y que era padre de uno de los niños más lindos que había visto en su vida. Lupín y amor no encajaban si no estaba Tonks de por medio.

Sirius era casi lo mismo, aunque no podía negar que el padrino de su mejor amigo siempre había sido condenadamente guapo y como ni aun Azkaban pudo robárselo, ella había disfrutado un tiempo de su atractivo, apenas siendo una adolescente. Tenía que aceptar que lo había admirado de lejos y había comentado con Ginny una que otra cosa al respecto. Pero de ahí a un "amor prohibido"… no, eso sí que eran tonterías.

Sin embargo, las dos menciones que habían hecho que deseara moler a golpes al escritor aunque no supiera pelear, no fuera agresiva y tuviera una varita, habían sido las últimas: Severus y Draco decía el artículo, Snape y Malfoy decía ella. El primero, el profesor más desagradable que había conocido y al que le guardaba un cierto respeto después de haber conocido toda su historia. Severus Snape sin duda había sido una persona interesante, un mago altamente capacitado, quizás hasta un héroe en un mundo distorsionado pero no era para nada, al menos no para ella, "el misterioso hombre maduro de ojos profundos que la conquisto apenas siendo una niña". Seguramente en su tumba, el susodicho se estaba revolcando de furia por ser acusado de pervertidor de menores y en cuanto a ella,… Merlín, que no vomitaba porque realmente no había comido.

El último, Draco Malfoy. Con su foto sonriendo con una cara tan rara que a las personas miopes podría parecerles guapo. Pero a ella no, porque tenia muy buena vista en primera y en segunda recordaba más las caras de burla y de desprecio que el señorito "sangre limpia" le había dirigido a ella y a sus amigos tantos años. No, Draco no tenía nada de atractivo; al menos no para ella porque no era su tipo físicamente y había convivido lo suficiente con él para saber que no era una mala persona totalmente pero tampoco era el prototipo de hombre que muchas personas se afanaban en ver en él. Porque no era valiente sino más bien cobarde, porque tal vez no era un asesino pero sí era un cómplice y quizás había sufrido pero no más que todos. Y aunque ella no lo conocía plenamente, sabía que no era "el amor prohibido nacido del amor y el odio" que decía el artículo.

-¡Hermione!-escucho que Ginny le gritaba detrás y se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente corriendo de tan furiosa que estaba, así que se detuvo dando un vistazo hacia atrás.

Ginny y Luna corrían detrás de ella con rostros de preocupación claramente visibles.

-_Debo de parecer loca_-pensó sonrojándose y se dio cuenta para su horror que varias personas la miraban mientras cuchicheaban entre sí. Estaba a punto estallar ante todos cuando una multitud se pudo ver frente a ella y vio a lo lejos a los causantes de todo el alboroto intentando librarse del mismo.

Harry sonreía nervioso estrechando tantas manos como podía sin dejar de caminar y detrás de él, Hermione pudo ver a la única persona que bien merecía estar en un reportaje que hablara de ella y sus experiencias amorosas. Los acompañaba Neville que también era bastante solicitado por varios centenares de manos ansiosas.

La revista maltrecha que aún sostenía en sus manos, le dio a Hermione una idea brillante. Estaba harta de que la emparejaran con quien quisieran a sabiendas de que era novia de Ron pero quizás el problema era que no había mucho material al respecto que pudiera interesarles a los entrometidos reporteros del Mundo Mágico. Por eso, decidiendo que era hora que hablaran con provecho, Hermione le lanzo la revista a Ginny y se acerco a la revoltosa multitud que acosaba a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

-Disculpen-dijo abriéndose paso hasta que finalmente llego hasta donde estaba Ron, intentando quitarse a una mujer loca que intentaba acercarse demasiado.

-Yo… tengo novia

-Oh no importa-dice la bruja-no tiene porque enterarse

Hermione sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y por eso, apenas Ron musito un segundo "Tengo novia" se le abalanzo encima como acostumbraba hacerlo muy de vez en cuando. Ron apenas y reacciono a tiempo para sostenerla en sus brazos y la miro con ojos muy abiertos antes de dejarse llevar por el beso apasionado que su novia le daba.

Varios flashes salieron de quien sabe donde tomando tantas fotos como era posible mientras la multitud se dispersaba como queriendo ayudar a que resultara una buena foto. Cuando pasaron unos minutos, los dos se separaron, con Ron con las orejas más rojas que había tenido en varios meses.

-Ya era hora-dijo Harry y Ginny asintió con una sonrisa:

-Supongo que ahora se olvidaran de tus anteriores amores Hermione-bromeo la pelirroja.

-¿Cuáles amo…

Hermione volvió a besar a Ron para evitar que terminara de hacer la pregunta.

-¿Me dejas ver tu revista Luna?

-No tiene caso Neville… dice puras cosas que no son ciertas.


End file.
